Demonic Upbringing
by Tormenter-of-dreams
Summary: Naruto is taken to a old village, one that had existed for millenia. here is he raised by demon and human alike, will he exact revenge against his once humble village or will it fill with the fire of his wrath?
1. Chapter 1

My first Naruto-away-from-the-village story. hope you all enjoy it. might be a while inbetween updates. I'm currently working on my other story Aburame Naruto. review if you please.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yet another night goes by where the Kyuubi vessel had to hide from the public for fear of death and suffering but this time is different, this time there are more powerful forces at work and there are few who could stop it, but for the sake of this one child many will try even if it is their end for he is special, he is the one hope for their salvation.

"Come back you demon!" screamed one villager, with many others cheering as they ran after him, Naruto was crying as he tried to escape but there were ninja this time, just out of the corner of his tear filled eye he caught sight of a white mask, hope entered him as he heard a villager cry out, looking over his shoulder he saw someone on the ground with the Anbu above them. The Anbu turned to the crowd,

"What do you think you're doing, he's mine to kill," the voice filled with menace as he blurred from sight and stood before the small child, "Goodbye demon, let's hope hell isn't too hot for you," he raised the kunai in his hand and Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the pain but none came, instead something wet fell onto his face. Opening his bleary eyes he saw a large paw with wicked looking claws attached sticking through his chest, it withdrew and the body fell to the ground and Naruto gasped at what he saw, it was some sort of dog he could tell that but it looked as if it was on fire and its blood red eyes stared into his, its jaw opened and he saw rows of sharp teeth, he waited for it to attack him but it spoke instead,

"**Are you the Uzumaki child?"** it growled out to him, Naruto nodded his head fearfully, **"Good, we have been looking for you," **Naruto heard screams and he looked past to see other dogs attacking the villagers,

"What are you doing to them?" he cried out, the dog cocked its head in confusion,

"**They are killing them for trying to harm you Lord, is this not what you wish?"**

"No it's not, don't hurt them for what they've done," he said quietly, the beast regarded him for a moment before letting out a bark stopping the attack, they moved up behind him, there were twenty of them but smaller than the one talking,

"**Climb upon my back Lord and we will take you to our home,"**

"But this is my home,"

"**Where they attack you, and curse your very presence. The council was far from pleased when told not to destroy this damnable village but they agreed but said we may kill those who stop us or attack you," **

"What do you mean your council, are you from another village?"

"**Yes, now we must go, and leaving without you is not an option. You will come willingly or by force," **Naruto slowly began to stand and the dog walked up beside him and lay down so he could get on, Naruto looked at the flames for a few seconds, **"The flames will not harm you,"** he climbed on and true enough did not feel any pain or heat from them, it was actually rather relaxing. Before he knew it he was yawning and then asleep, lying upon its back. It barked again and they ran off leaving only the scorched ground and few dead people as a sign they were there.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was confused; the last thing he could remember was a giant dog that was on fire. He thought it strange that it could talk as well and know his name, well half of it anyway. He didn't know where he was, he was bare foot, wearing his torn and soiled clothes given to him at the orphanage and he was standing in the middle of a field it seemed. He could smell the aromas of each flower, the gentle wind as it caressed his skin and he could hear a quiet voice, only slightly louder than the wind itself,

"What?" he asked to seemingly no-one, he heard the voice again it was louder this time, "What do you want? Where am I?" he shouted, this time he heard the voice as clear as day as if the person was right beside him,

"You need to wake up Naruto, you are near to your destination and home of your subjects," he spun on the spot to where it came from but saw no-one, frantically he looked around for the person who spoke. He began to feel tired, his movements became sluggish and his eyelids drooped but just before he blacked out he felt a gentle and warm touch to his cheek and opening his eyes he caught a bleary sight of red before all was black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When he opened his eyes again he had to shut them again quickly because of the force of the wind blowing into his face made them water, he stretched out slightly to loosen his stiff joints and he felt what he was lying on move and the roaring of the wind disappear. He opened his eyes again and saw fire, scrambling away from it he fell off what he was on and hit the ground, hard. He rubbed his back which took the blow and looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring back at him, he pushed himself back against a tree trying to put some space between him and whatever it was, he watched as it cocked its head and stepped towards him. Naruto curled his body up in fear as he saw its mouth open revealing the sharp teeth in its large jaw,

"**Is something wrong my Lord?"** as it spoke all that happened to him came back in one large flash of memory, the talking dog, a new village, him going with them, **"My Lord?"** it spoke again,

"Why do you keep calling me Lord?" he asked quietly. He could have sworn that it was smiling at him,

"**Because that is what you are my Lord; however I cannot explain as to why you have the title, that is for the council to explain,"** Naruto felt a lot less fearful of the creature but a question still nagged at him within his mind,

"What are you?" it raised its head in a barking laugh and looked down at him again its jaw wide in amusement like it was grinning,

"**I am a demon from hell, but I chose to come to the surface to protect our domain. My kind are hell hounds and we are the chosen protectors for our village, my name is Taro and I am the general of our forces within the country,"** he saw how Naruto went from curious to downcast when he had mentioned the word 'demon.'

"So that's why you got me, because I a demon like you," he heard a loud cry of laughter from Taro and looked up to see him lying on his back rolling around while laughing, Naruto scowled, "Hey what are you laughing about? It's not that funny you know," and just for measure he stood up and glared at the laughing creature, hearing him it controlled its laughter and stood up again on all four of its legs but was still chuckling heartily,

"**Boy you are no more a demon than I am human, it is what you contain that makes you special," **almost as soon as he had said that he knew that had been a bad thing to say,

"What do you mean what I contain? I just have a stomach and stuff or is this about that big black thing that sometimes appears?" he asked curiously, he could see the **hound** was nervous,

"**Err sure, now if you would please climb back on me we have still got to get past the mountain before arriving at the village my Lord" **he crouched down to allow him on where Naruto held himself tightly, **I suggest you do hold on tight as this might get a little jarring at times,"**

"What do you mean jarring?" he suddenly screamed as the hound jumped and landed on the highest rock nearby and as soon as it touched jumped again onto the mountain itself and began to weave its way around the outcrops of rock that obstructed its way. Naruto took a glance back and saw the rest of the hellhounds from Konoha trailing them but further behind almost as if they may be attacked. He was nearly thrown from Taro when he made a powerful leap to the summit, lifting his head to look where they were his eyes widened and his jaw dropped, it was huge and even from here he could see some things moving telling him they were very big, Taro chuckled,

"**It is impressive is it not? Compared to your village at any rate we are clearly the more humane," **he chuckled at his little joke, **"When we are in the village you must not stare at some of the inhabitants, they can be easily offended and also if someone says something you don't like don't reply simply nod at them and look away understand?" **seeing him nod he grinned again and leaped straight off the mountain with nothing between them and the ground. For the second time in that hour Naruto screamed.


End file.
